Shenanigans Episode 146
Recap & the Great Horn]] 26th September, 1511 Shenanigans in Bergshire is half full. Xev tries to surprise the Minotaurs, Moovel the Magnificent & Ramsey, with no success. Ramsey is sitting with 2 stressed human scribes, one an sketch artist one a writer. Claus, the Royal Ranger for Wikkthronrarenta, comes into Shenanigans, and talks with Desmond. Desmond indicates Buck, Xev and Mooval. The man says he needs a Rhino to be captured alive & sedated or restrained. Queen Wikk of Drekis need a Rhino as bait for the Roc of the Great Horn (see Akuban Knights: Episode 22). Buck, Xev and Mooval accept the job for 200 gold, and be supplied with a cart and oxen. After the deal with Claus is struck with Buck, Xev and Mooval, Ramsey rushes over to the group and insults their negotiation skills, with Claus admitting Queen Wikk would have paid 400 gold for the job. Ramsey insists he was brought in by Desmond to improve the quality of adventuring parties, in a "Show" called "Adventuring Party Nightmares 911", with his two scribes recording everything with sketches and writing. The party come up with a plan to lure the Rhino into the cart with a troth full of wine. Buck buys 10 coils of thick road. Moovan gets a barrel of wine and some assortment of cheese. Ramsey does some more commentary on the party's progress, reminding them of their plan requires a troth. The party get a used troth from Manning's Mares and put it in the cart. Ramsey criticises the trough quality Xev notices a poster for the circus, which is currently in Renkore, and Xev wonders if the circus has any rhinos for sale. The poster for the circus has an elephant drawn on it. Buck goes to a starleaf dealer and buys 50 doses for 50 gold. Ramsy criticises Buck for not checking the quality of the starleaf before buying it. Buck gets a bag and dog muzzle for the Rhino. The party head out towards Renkore. The first night they camp at the edge of the Illardion Crest. At the camp, Ramsey challenges the others to creating a decent mean out of their rations and some spices. Xev & Mooval just eats the ingredients. Buck infuses Starleaf in his food, and Ramsey critiques it, saying that Buck won the challenge, but it isn't good to be stoned if they are going to face a Rhino tomorrow. Ramsey then makes grilled cheese over the camp fire. 27th September, 1511 The next day the party set out into the Illardion Crest towards Renkore. During the first day across the Illardion Crest, the party are ambushed by 8 gnolls. Buck is knocked unconscious and starts bleeding out. Mooval casts "sleep" by headbutting a Gnoll. Xev kills a gnoll with an arrow at point blank. Ramsey is critical of the party not focus attacking, then kills 2 Gnolls. Ramsey is then critical of the Gnoll's ambush. Xev takes out the Gnoll who knocked Buck out. The rest of the gnolls start to retreat, Xev takes out a retreating Gnoll and Mooval gives chase. Ramsey patches up Buck. The last 3 Gnolls spot Mooval alone, stop retreating, and gang up on him. Ramsey charges over to help Mooval over, and kills one. The 2 last Gnolls go into a retreat again. Mooval throws a "magic missile" by throwing one of his painted stones at the Gnolls, but it misses. Ramsey kills them both two with arrows. Ramsey is then critical of Xev's one-liner "You've ambushed your Last Bush". By the end of the day the party reach the Tempian Range. 28th September, 1511 The party decide to rest up to heal up, so go to safe spot. They arrive at the mining camp at the base of the Great Horn from Ep 66 & Ep 72. The camp however hs currently abandoned and the walls have been knocked down. Some locks of Alejandro Carlo's hair can be found in the basement. The party rest up. 29th September, 1511 The party except Mooval go out to track some Rhinos. They find some tracks. 30th September, 1511 The whole party set out after the Rhinos, but they lose track of the tracks. Xev, Buck and Mooval split off into different directions to look for Rhinos for an hour. Ramsey aghast at the party splitting up, just returns to the camp. Mooval spots an ostrich who was feeding off a dead prairie dog. Buck spots a flock of 6 sheep clad with steel wool with metal on their horns. The fabled Battle Sheep of the Illardion Crest. Buck walks up to the sheep. The lead battle sheep, Merril Sheep, give directions to Buck on where the Rhinos are. They also tell buck about their own pasture at the north end of the Illardion Crest between 3 large hills where a pond is. Xev spots nothing. The party regroups and exchange information. The 6 Gnolls who spotted Xev then ambush the party. Mooval is knocked out. Ramsey kills one Gnoll, while calling out that he loves one of Merril Sheep's Plays. Xev kills a Gnoll with a point-blank arrow shot. A Gnoll tackles Xev, but Xev manages to hold his ground. Ramsey gets hit by spear. Buck magic missles a Gnoll. Xev headbuts the Gnoll grappling him, taking him out. Buck magic missiles again, taking another Gnoll out. Ramsey takes out another Gnoll. Xev headbutts the last Gnoll. Ramsey patches up Mooval, but he will be unconcious for a few days. 1st to 2nd October, 1511 The party rest more at the abandoned mining camp. Each morning, noon and evening they see the Roc fly away from the mountain peak. 3rd October, 1511 Mooval wakes up. The party stays so he can recover more. 4th October, 1511 The party head away to Renkore to get the elephant from the circus. On the way over the Tempian Range, but the wheel breaks on the cart. Mooval and Ramsey take turns hold up that corner of the cart the rest of the way to Renkore. 8th October, 1511 The party arrive in Renkore. The circus is set up on the west side of Renkore. The party pay the silver coin each for admission. They are no rhinos here, but they do have 3 elephants. Xev sneak backstage, when he is spotted by a clown holding a machete and bowling pin. Xev claims to be a new hire. The clown ignores him and puts his props away. Ramsey complains at the funnel cake vendor about the poor quality of it. Mooval wants to buy some churros, but it is limited to 3 per customer. Mooval tries to use a baby as another customer, which causes the mother to call security. Mooval then just gives the churros vendor a gold coin and just takes some more churros from the stand. Circus security, who are dressed as clowns, start chasing after Mooval. Xev, backstage, goes up to the elephants and climbs up the back of one and rides it away northward though the streets of Renkore. Ramsey then shouts out that all the tigers and such have escaped as well to cause a panic. Three clowns with machetes riding horses chase after Xev on the elephant though the streets of Renkore. A clown jumps from his horse to the elephant and tries to push Xev off, but Xev resists. Another clown jumps on, and swings the machete at Xev. Xev headbutts a clown off the elephant. The 2nd clown on the elephant loses his balance and falls off the elephant. The last clown, still on his horse, keeps chasing. Ahead of Xev and the Elepant is a row of town guard with spears pointed out. Xev stands up on the elephant, but falls off. The clowns keep chasing the elephant as it smashes though the town guard. Xev sprints afterwards with his Satyr speed. The clown gets on the elephant and calms it down to a stop outside town. Xev catches up and kills the clown with a bow shot. Xev climbs back up, riding the elephant eastward. Buck goes backstage and releases the tigers. Buck also steals some cinnamon & sugar mix used to make churros. 12th October, 1511 The party, except Mooval, gets back to Bergshire and meets with Claus. Xev claims they got the elephant from Eridon, and it is named Rhinoceros. The party is paid 200 gold. Buck and Xev split the gold. Experience 800 exp each *Buck Portstein levels up! Now Level 3. ** +2 HP (Total HP 4) *Xev levels up! Now level 4. ** +15 HP (Total HP 40) Significant NPCs *Claus - Ranger for Wikkthronrarenta. White Hair, Blue Eyes, Fire-scars on Right Shoulder, (27 year old male). Uses Shortbow & Light Leather Armor (but has other specialised armor for certain creatures. 14 Hotness *Merril Sheep - Leader of the Battle Sheep of the Illardion Crest Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes Category:"Canon" Shenanigans Episodes